


Sandwich Gun

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Yep, you read that right. From a prompt for NaNo. Shoot a sub sandwich out of a t-shirt gun lol





	Sandwich Gun

Will yelped as a strange soft, yet squishy and wet thing, smacked into the side of his face all of a sudden. With a gaping mouth, he turned to look at the direction it had come from. Standing there, entirely too calm and composed that he must be guilty, was Crow. In his hands held at his stomach as if it were a spear was a strange contraption, cylindrical in shape and transparent as glass. Inside of it Will could spot several turkey and bacon, lettuce sandwiches stuffed in there, bread end to bread end. At one end of the tube was a lever on a metal spring attached to a metal rod. The other was open with nothing blocking the violent ejection or a sandwich as air compressed and fired one forward. Since he was watching this time, Will easily dodged lunch.

 

As Will straightened back up to set a firm hard glare on his boyfriend, a smirk painted its way onto Crow's poker face; Immediately, he crumbled forward with a silent laugh. As Crow came back up to look at Will, all he could do was look as amiable as possible; He knew he was in trouble but, _How dare Will focus on Alexander over me. I'm the precious love he's been looking for!_ Crow thought to himself, thinking his logic was nothing but gallant and brave instead of the reality: jealous boy toy.

 

It took Will a few seconds to compose himself after that second sandwich volleyed at him. Once he could meet Crow's eyes without feeling the urge to laugh himself, Will took two firm steps forward and held out his palm to Crow. “The gun, please.” Crow, with a rather silly happy look on his face handed over the gun knowing full well what that meant. Will turned the open end of the tube at Crow's face and pulled back the lever. As soon as he let go, a loud pop sounded but nothing shot out at Crow.

 

“You didn't pull it back far enough.” Crow explained as he reached over to take the gun back with the idea of another demonstration in mind. Will pulled it away from Crow, turning his torso away, so he could look over it himself, pulling the lever down again. “No, no – just hand it over. I'll show you.”

 

“I can do it myself!” Will protested.

 

They pulled the air-compressor gun back and forth between each other as they continued to bicker. A few more seconds, and Will's grip on the lever failed as Crow wrapped his right arm around Will's neck so he couldn't move any farther away. A sandwich came flying out at top speed and smacked them both in the jaw. They fell silent for a second.

 

Will couldn't help it. His shoulders shook as he started a soft giggle. Crow chuckled with him, easing the sandwich gun out of Will's hands. He let the gun drop, then reached to move the gooey turkey sauce from Will's face.

 

“You got some in your hair!” Crow chortled.

 

“It was your fault!” Will stabbed back, pushing Crow away with his elbow. “Where'd you even get that?”

 

“C'mon, like knights don't get bored as shit all day, Will. We make weird shit.” Crow laughed, as he countered and grabbed Will's wrists. Will turned his head up to argue, but Crow darted in and kissed his cheek. Will's face fell slack with surprise as Crow licked his lips with a concerned look on his face suddenly. “You know you taste like turkey now?”

 

“You!” Will's face flushed with embarrassment as he pushed Crow back, their arms untangling. “Silly – I'm going to – shower – Yes – That!” He took a few steps back, then pressed his hand against his cheek to move the sauce off his face. “It… does smell good.” Will commented softly, taking a few short steps away before he started toward the hall. “Make me one – a real one – for when I'm out.”

 

Crow chuckled, propping his hands on his hips. “You got it, cutie.” He smirked, watching Will walk away. He looked down around to the mess. “Smells awfully good.”


End file.
